


极光

by unlasting_world



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlasting_world/pseuds/unlasting_world
Summary: *龙诗，微量战学、忍机忍、骑白提及*无逻辑肉文，狗血地摊文学，有一点受方主动的半强迫剧情





	极光

我想去看极光。

原本只是诗人的一句无心之言，大概率本人对此毫无印象，可是龙骑记住了。听完了龙骑磕磕绊绊的一番话后战士很爽快地大手一挥批准了他的请假，一旁的学者眼睛亮晶晶的，好像有很多话想问，但最后只说了一句注意保暖。

龙骑走出部队房时隐约听见学者碎碎念着一些诸如“发糖”“是真的”“今天加更”之类的费解词汇。队长夫人是个很可靠的队友，可龙骑从来跟不上她跳跃性的思路。他没听懂也不再想了，因为他遇见了刚从院子里回来的诗人，打完木桩后气喘吁吁地吐着白汽的样子好可爱。于是龙骑心情变得很好，好到想把人打横抱起来直接一个后跳告辞。诗人肯定会被吓到，露出三格诗心Boss上天时的惊恐神情，那样也很可爱就是了，龙骑心想，但不敢当面说出来。

我要带你去个地方。最后龙骑只是凑过去轻轻地地把一缕碎发拨到诗人耳后，语气很柔，但不是征询意见的口吻。你发烧了吗。诗人小声嘀咕着，自己却烧红了耳尖。

诗人好像从来不会拒绝他。龙骑忽然后知后觉地意识到，无论是小时候在格里达尼亚无忧无虑嬉戏玩闹的日子，还是加入固定队后并肩作战共同讨伐魔物，诗人一直是那个默默跟在他背后的人。他的这位发小话不多又喜欢独处，总会被误认为凉薄倨傲的个性，但龙骑知道他的内在其实截然相反。无数次战斗结束后回头顾视，他总能刚好接上诗人的视线，寒冰蓝与翡翠绿相对，他无数次因为诗人眼中的急切的关怀手足无措。明明是那么温柔的人。真是不解风情呢。听到他的抱怨后与两人青梅竹马的白魔法师撇撇嘴，也不知道谁是更不解风情的那个。

冷的话就靠我近一点。在库尔扎斯数百星码的高空，龙骑感到心头像是注入了暖融融的桦木糖浆，后方的身体明显僵了一下，然后还是乖乖地贴了过来。

坐在后座的诗人逐渐昏昏欲睡，龙骑想了想干脆把已不清醒的人一把抱到身前，睡着后体温流失得很快容易生病，更何况还有掉下去的风险，幸亏红陆行鸟的位置充足，一番折腾也没能把人弄醒。

红陆行鸟很好，可我觉得白色的更帅气一点。龙骑心想还是不要说出来比较好，他不想提前把人吓跑了。

于是他们出现在了这里，往日冷冷清清的隼巢今天热闹非凡，数以百计慕名而来的游客抬头仰望同一片夜空，不少人已经乘上了坐骑于半空中盘旋，雪境黑冷的夜空因此染上了烟花般绚烂的光晕。

诗人蒙蒙眬眬地睁开眼，刚想问句怎么了就被自己的处境吓得噤声，眼下自己正在龙骑怀里，背后就是龙骑宽厚温暖的胸膛，对方有力的手臂环在他的腰间，下巴搁在他颈肩相接的凹陷处，呼吸自然而然地熨热了他的皮肤。太近了太近了太近了。过分亲近的接触让他本能地想要逃离，可是心上人的温度又让他眷恋不已。龙骑呼吸中带出的水汽为他的肌肤镀上一层湿热，就像被舔过吻过一样……他的耳朵又不争气地红了。

“醒了？时间还没到，我订了房间，我们可以先去旅馆——”

旅馆房间……仿佛打开了什么开关，昏沉的睡意瞬间全无，羞耻的回忆像是雪崩霎时卷席让他逃无可逃，他的心忽然很空很乏。待到陆行鸟落地后，他抗拒地从龙骑怀里脱身，咬紧嘴唇一言不发兀自走开。

龙骑因为诗人冷空气般难以捉摸的情绪变化摸不着头脑，不知道哪句话触到了发小的逆鳞。明明刚刚还家猫般温顺绵软般窝在自己怀里，突然变回了冷冰冰的炸毛野猫。是自己太过界了吗？龙骑只好看着诗人单薄的固执的背影发呆，回忆刚才残存的触觉。抱在怀里的体积刚刚好，身上花草味香皂的味道也很好闻，再亲密一步的事情不是没有做过——虽然那时两人都不清醒，但还是相当愉快的体验。那一晚他知道了诗人的声音还有比歌唱还要美妙的用途，他的亲吻和爱抚就像在拨动精美绝伦的乐器，每一次都能奏出更美更勾人的乐声。他进去的时候诗人没有流露出痛苦的神情，里面又软又湿，每一处褶皱都牢牢地吸裹着挽留着他的欲望，简直像是为他而生一样。那一晚他抱着诗人舔着诗人的耳廓说了好多没羞没臊的情话，掰开诗人因为太难为情而捂住嘴的手把修细的手指亲过一遍又一遍，诗人眼神迷离地听着他的声音就去了，高潮后过分敏感的甬道因为他的抽插又出了好多水。最后诗人用哭哑的嗓音求他停下来坏掉了不要了，他吻了吻他绯红的眼角说那好你也得说你喜欢我，可诗人应该没听见，因为他已经昏过去了。初夜就把人做晕这种事只能说明他们身体的契合度太好了，如果不是两情相悦龙骑绝不相信可以做到这种程度。在做的途中他一直酝酿着完事后要好好的郑重的告白，结果因为太累倒头就睡到天亮，醒来后床的另一边已经空荡荡了。从那天后他感觉诗人更加有意回避着自己了，龙骑很想和他好好谈一谈，可是诗人总有借口和说辞从他身边逃走。

他把郁闷跟机工说了，机工面无表情地说那就拴根链子把人锁在自己身边；他把郁闷跟忍者说了，忍者面无表情地说没有关起来艹一顿解决不了的问题。龙骑大惊失色你们变态得这么同步别是两口子吧。机工忍者面无表情地同时开口：你醒了，全队就差你和诗人了。

然而艾欧泽亚并非法外之地，他们过于刺激的提议显然不可取，但是龙骑还是受到了一点启发。这一次，无论如何都不能让诗人从自己身边逃开。

——

突然被堪称蛮横地牵住手腕一路带进旅馆，这无疑是印证了他先前的猜测。诗人心里愈发苦涩了，甚至萌生了几分委屈，他不知道自己到底是在和谁置气，是和自作多情的自己还是和龙骑？一直以来被队里的大家调侃是工具人早就习惯了，可真被暗恋多年的人当作工具还是让他止不住地心酸难受。明明只想要宣泄欲望而已，为什么要对他这么温柔？为什么要一次次给他错觉？

被爱的错觉。

他想起很久以前的事情，那时的他还没学会拨琴吟唱，龙骑也还只是行会里普普通通的枪术师。少年人的急功近利与虚荣心让他们接下了远远超过自身实力的任务，当他们意识到这点时情况几乎不可逆转了。为因受伤分心的龙骑挡下背后一击完全是本能反应，身体被尖锐兵器贯穿的瞬间比起痛更多感觉到的是冷，血液流失的速度远比他想象的快，四肢在无可抑制的病态发冷中渐渐失去力气与知觉，他握不住长弓也支撑不住身体了。龙骑抱着他的身体跪倒在地狱般混乱的战场，有液体滴落在他的脸颊上，是下雨了吗？视野已经模糊不清了，只剩下红与黑交织的斑驳色块。他费力地伸出手想要够到龙骑，这个人也受了很重的伤啊，周围还有那么多敌人……想到这里他急得快要哭了，你快点跑啊，可是鲜血哽咽在他的喉头，他已经发不出声音了。

之后发生了什么他全然没有印象了，得以获救是因为预感到他们会出事的白魔（那时还是幻术师）带着鬼哭队和神勇队的士兵火速赶来。再后来他断断续续有了些回忆，回忆的起始点取决于换绷带与服用药物的时间。止痛安神的草药让他的神经变得迟钝麻木，只记得有人紧紧握住他的手呼唤他的名字，喂他喝水帮他擦拭身体，哭哭笑笑地对他说很多话。可那时他的意识还像是严冬里的动物般沉眠于深处，他辨认不出也无法回应，只能在潜意识里一厢情愿地把他当作自己最喜欢的人——也正是那时他明白了自己对龙骑是有私心的。随着伤势好转他慢慢能下床活动了，甚至可以进行一些最基本的锻炼，手脚没有留下固疾，五感依然敏锐，这意味着不久后又能拿起弓箭与那个人并肩作战了。想到这里他最初是无比开心的，和深深喜欢的人一起死里逃生，也见证了为彼此生死不顾的决意。伤势痊愈的那天，他以为龙骑会抱他吻他说愿意和他永远在一起，可是龙骑没有。龙骑用他最讨厌的哀伤的满怀歉意的眼神望着他说，我要去伊修加德了。

他好想问他为什么要逃，面对强过自己数倍的敌人时留在他身边义无反顾地抱住自己的是他，等到一切风平浪静安然无恙后转身离去的也是他。为什么要逃开呢……或许龙骑对他怀有的不过是再寻常不过的战友之情，是他在药物与疼痛带来的无助情绪下滋生了无端的幻想，一厢情愿的、渴望被爱的错觉。

几年后龙骑回到了格里达尼亚，不再是毫不打眼的枪术师而是龙骑士团的杰出成员。他所在的固定队招聘近战DPS的通告贴出去的第一时间龙骑就赶来应聘了，他那么优秀的人被录取也是毫无悬念的吧。龙骑对待他像儿时一样亲昵甚至更加温柔，还保留着遇到危险时把他护在身后的下意识举动，队里每个人都能看出龙骑对他过分的保护欲，某次讨伐魔列车归来的路上骑士曾开玩笑说自己这份工作应该交给龙骑来胜任。维持现状已经很好了，与那个人朝夕相处并肩作战偶尔斗斗嘴，就像很久以前那样……他早已失去主动踏出那步的勇气，他太害怕龙骑会又一次从他身边逃走再也不回来。

除了那一晚。

那一晚他骗了龙骑也骗了自己，零式通关的庆功宴喝得烂醉的从来只有龙骑一人。是他把醉得快要不省人事的龙骑扶去旅馆房间后偷偷吻了他，原以为这个秘密会沉入暗夜随着酒精蒸发得一干二净，可心上人无意识的回吻轻而易举地瓦解了他的全部理智。主动脱去衣服骑上对方的也是他，仅仅是一个深吻就让他不知羞耻地开始发情，他的身体几乎融化在龙骑四处游弋着摸索开拓的指尖下，每一个吻都让他陷得更深贪婪想要更多。直到被推倒在旅馆并不柔软的单人床上他才意识到了事情的不正确，他费力地想要推开上方的人，可是身不由己。龙骑进入他的身体时他感到自己的早已湿润的内里背弃了他的意愿几乎是欢欣地接纳了对方粗大的分身，急切地吸吮着迫不及待渴望更热烈的对待。即使难过懊悔得要死，身体还是诚实地为心上人完全打开，沉浸于对方给予的源源不断的快感无法自拔。龙骑握住他的手探到下身两人交合的地方，一寸寸摸过穴口附近被肉刃撑开的褶皱，黏腻微凉的体液在光洁滚烫的肌肤上肆意横流，触感对比太过鲜明让他脑子一下子处理不过来，何况那时心上人还在他的耳畔边舔边用温柔得快要把他溺死的声线说他好舒服好可爱……

好喜欢他……

明明是床笫之间，明明对方已经醉到神志不清，他还是忍不住想去相信。明明是错觉啊。被干到不省人事之际，他仿佛置身欢愉与清醒的交界处一半是泥沼一半是深渊，他发觉自己如此荒唐以至于心生悲凉地想到。

客房的门在身后合上，光线变得莫测，明暗变化只在一瞬完成。画面与回忆重合。彻底放空大脑后心态也变得轻松，既然永远放不下那个人，那就暂时放下自己吧。他勾起唇递给满脸困惑的龙骑一个轻软地仿佛不存在的微笑，然后一圈又一圈解下了不久前才被龙骑笨拙却专注地系在他颈间的围巾。

——

把人拽去旅店无非是想找个安静不被打扰的地方表白心意，而且不用担心诗人会半路逃走。龙骑有些后悔来之前没有好好向骑士请教一番，连白魔那个女人都能搞定，想必自己这种恋爱「小问题」肯定不在话下。一路上他极力搜刮着平生所知的匮乏词句绞尽脑汁地组织语言，完全没有察觉到诗人明显不对劲的情绪。直到关上房门目光定格在诗人灿烂空洞的笑容，他才意识到计划恐怕得有变数。下一秒，原定的告白对象突然上前发力把他推倒在床上并用自己的围巾捆住了他的双手。

虽说诗人身为远敏但怎么也是个战斗精英，何况龙骑无论如何都不可能对诗人动真格出手的。诗人俯下身亲吻他时紧张紊乱的气息与明显颤抖着的睫毛让龙骑的心揪成一团，他竭力维持着往日轻松调笑的口气说了句“宝贝你喜欢玩这么刺激的吗？”诗人翠绿色的眼睛终于睁开了，神情恍惚流露出被遗弃般悲哀的意味，让他好想捧着他的脸全心全意注视着他的眼睛一字一句地告诉他我在我永远都在。

但眼下双手被诗人的围巾桎梏在头顶，他只好由着对方摆布。诗人的吻技说不上好，毕竟经验几乎一片空白，仅有的经历里还是被主导的那方，小鸟啄水般青涩拘谨的吻并不能勾起两人的性致，如果放在平时龙骑一定会被他狠狠可爱到，但是现在横亘于二人之间的沉重气氛与对诗人心理状况的深深担忧让龙骑实在无心情事。

“接吻这种事情，与不喜欢的人恐怕勉强不来吧。”诗人沉默了一会儿最终擅自得出结论，那双绿眼睛笑起来实在太好看了，仿佛格里达尼亚草长莺飞的四月天停驻在了他的瞳孔似的。龙骑无声地感受着对方富有深意的注视，胸口却被难以言状的情绪压得快要喘不过气来。

“不是这样的——我有话要对你说，可不可以先——”解释的话语才脱口了一半，被对方的下一步行为硬生生吓了回去。诗人好像完全没有在听的样子，保持着骑坐在他身上的姿势开始一件件脱衣，直到最后一件衣物被完全褪下后两人同时抽了口气。那晚办事他一直处于半梦半醒，虽然把人从头到尾吃抹了个干净，事后回味只留下了手感极佳这一条印象。这次在旅馆房间的昏光里，他终于再次看清了这具肖想很久的身体的全貌，皮肤白得像是泛光，但并没有他想象的弱不禁风，虽然纤瘦却有着清晰干净的肌肉线条。那道伤痕即使愈合得很好依然显眼，就在胸口下方一点点的位置，无法想象那时他有多痛。诗人在他怀里血流如注的画面历历在目，失去他的恐慌再度攫住了他的心脏，如果能和诗人一起战死对他来说算不上悲惨的结局，可是他怎么能允许诗人先他一步闭上双眼，还是为他而死……那是他第一次清晰地意识到仅凭当时的自己是远远无法保护这个人的。

诗人似乎被他盯得有些不好意思了，“抱歉，明明还什么都没做，自己就先热起来了。”在琴弦间流连的细长手指这时流连于他绷紧的小腹，然后稍微施力按在他腿间明显鼓起的部分。“不过没关系，我会让你舒服的。”

于是龙骑陷入了心疼得要死又爽得飞起的纠结境地。自己的发小搭档、暗恋多年的心选之人、长期性幻想对象，正趴在他腿间一边为他口交一边自慰，那些始于少年时代的最旖旎的梦境也不过如此。樱粉色的舌尖顺着脉络时快时慢地舔弄着他的柱身，雾气弥漫的翠绿眼眸不时飘向他，似乎在观察他的反应寻找最让他舒服的区域，断断续续的快感使他头皮阵阵发麻，更何况对方还在用舔湿的手指为自己做准备，龙骑的视角看不见诗人身后发生的事情，但是穴口咕啾咕啾的水声与抑制不住的娇喘已经大致填补了他的想象。

“唔嗯……”龙骑在看着我，只看着我，仅凭这个想法诗人就觉得自己随时都能高潮，然而手指的触碰是远远不够的，尤其那晚被他填满过一次之后身体已经食髓知味地想要更多……里面好空、好难受……他发觉自己又在发出奇怪的声音，太羞耻了，在喜欢的人面前变成这个样子。于是他含住了龙骑分身的头部，想要堵住自己泻出的那些令人脸红的声音。太大了……他退了出来，眼角带泪，唇边牵出一根亮晶晶的银丝。稍微平复了一下呼吸调整好角度后再次吞了进去，小心地避免牙齿碰到龙骑，同时放松喉咙将它含得更深一点，这次性器的顶端直接顶到了他咽喉后部的软肉，刺激得他眼泪止不住地往下掉。龙骑应该是喜欢的，他听见心上人弓起腰慌乱地呼喊他的名字，被他含在口中的欲望又涨大了一圈。

“可以了……”他最后草草按压了一下自己的穴口，摸到一手湿滑黏腻，一直在想如何快点让龙骑感到舒服，所以自己的准备其实做得有些心不在焉，仅仅想着龙骑将要插进来就湿得不行了，一时他不知道是该厌恶还是感谢自己的敏感体质。龙骑喘得很厉害，应该也很想要吧，于是他重新骑上对方的身体，手指分开自己的臀瓣，找准位置直接坐了下去。

时隔数周甬道又恢复到了处子般的紧致，绵软湿热的触感与他幻梦般的记忆如出一辙，让龙骑大脑一片空白差点直接射出来，他抬起腰凶狠盲目地抽插了几个来回，湿软的肠肉无比服帖地颤抖着绞紧了他，让他一心只想肏坏这个乖巧贪婪的小洞。直到诗人吃痛的闷哼与眼底的水光让他寻回了一点理智，液体分泌得很充足但是扩张不够，虽然吸得他很爽，可诗人显然并不好受。“啊……为什么……嗯……明明吃进去了，还是感觉不够……”

“接下来，把你交给我吧。”好可爱——无论对方做什么都会觉得可爱的自己才是没救了吧，他无奈地轻笑一声，把诗人早就发红的耳朵舔得水光淋漓。耳尖是诗人最敏感的部位，稍微挑逗就让他喘息连连，下身温柔的戳刺一刻也没有停过，过载的快感让人来不及思考，于是诗人没经过什么思想斗争就听话地解开了他双手的束缚，下一秒便被扣着后脑勺带进一个深吻里。龙骑衔着他柔软的唇瓣由浅入深地啄吻，像是蝴蝶汲食花心的蜜汁般温柔，细小酥麻的感觉让诗人不自觉地双唇微启索要更多。钻进他唇缝的舌灵活地四处吸吮翻搅，带出连绵不断的暧昧水声。诗人感觉连自己的呼吸都沾染上了那个人的气息，像是被打上了独占的记号，这个想法让他的双腿止不住发软，身体深处流出了更多的液体，几乎打湿了两人身下的床单。磨人的情欲逼得他的眼泪一波波涌进眼眶，但他还是睁着朦胧的泪眼去看龙骑英挺的眉目，他的发小长得很好看，是那种任由谁看了都会喜欢的灿烂少年，小时候他就老是忍不住偷偷看他，以至于射出去的箭偏离靶心。这时龙骑对着他温温柔柔地笑了，仅仅如此他就感觉像是茫茫夜空中炸开了烟花，身体连抖了好几下他没反应过来发生了什么，直到龙骑似笑非笑地把蘸着浊白液体的手指递到他眼前他才意识到自己刚才竟然是去了。

龙骑很体贴地把分身从对方高潮后过于敏感的甬道中暂时撤了出来，敏感的内壁依然抽搐着像是在极力挽留他，哪怕存货充足他也不想这么早就交代。他把诗人推倒在床上，对方一副状况外的样子瞳孔涣散地呆呆地望着他，一双绿瞳像是水洗过的玻璃弹珠一样清透又无辜，他又忍不住俯下身亲了他好几口，然后开始顺着腹肌的线条从下往上舔舐诗人自己射出的精液，同时占有欲爆棚地在莹白的肌肤上种了好几颗草莓。当他的舌尖划过诗人胸口的一点时诗人叫得很好听，被发现后照例是难为情地捂住脸把头偏去一边了，于是他坏心眼地用手指把另一侧的果实也玩到充血挺立。

下面又流了好多水。诗人难耐地用膝弯轻轻碰了碰龙骑，龙骑会意地抬起他的一条腿就着侧躺的姿势再次顶入了他的身体，两人同时发出一声喟叹。这一次身体不适几乎完全消失了，心理上不愿面对的羞耻心也因被充实填满的幸福感慢慢消退，龙骑愿意吻他至少说明了对他没有感情方面的抵触，很好地照顾了他的需求所以这也不是单方面的泄欲……和自己深深喜欢的人做爱了，对方眼里也的确清清白白地只映着自己。如果这些都是错觉，那他愿意沉溺在幸福的错觉中永不醒来。

龙骑在手感惹人怜爱的纤细腰间揉捏了好一会儿，确认诗人已经完全适应了现在的深度后，才试着往里面压了压，诗人把头埋在枕头里发出一声绵软的呜咽，龙骑以为自己把人欺负得惨了，连忙放慢了抽动节奏，凑过去安抚地吻了吻诗人的眼睑与唇角，却没想到诗人主动摇着腰迎合他下身的动作，唇边勾起明艳张扬的弧度，“龙骑哥哥你是不是、技速堆得不够……啊呀！”

龙骑的回应是一记又快又准的戳刺，刚好顶在诗人体内最敏感的一点，感受到对方的内壁颤抖着收紧像是马上就要高潮，他眼疾手快地绕到前方堵住了诗人分身顶端的小孔。

“嗯啊……要去了……你让我射——”

龙骑将另一只手的手指探进诗人的唇间，在湿滑的口腔里肆意翻搅，直到诗人含住他的指尖乖巧地噤声。他咬住诗人的耳尖坏笑着开口，“怎么了告诉哥哥好吗？是诗心满了猛者没完却射不了吗？”

诗人的眼角红了，绿眼睛央求地回望龙骑，楚楚可怜又无自觉勾人的模样，让他自制力瞬间告急。过于深入的手指引起诗人的喉咙一阵干呕般的收缩，带出几声可怜兮兮的求饶的呻吟，盛不住的唾液顺着洁白姣好的下颌流得到处都是。怀中人莹白的腿根因为他激烈的撞击泛起一层薄红，他最后索性再将臀肉掰开，狠厉地顶入前所未有的深度，然后抵着那一点掐着纤腰开始爽利地射精，没被完全肏开的内壁吸得太紧延长了他绝顶的快感，让他怀疑自己把一周的量一次性交代在了诗人肚子里，他同时松开拘束对方欲望的手并快速上下撸动了几次，直到诗人几乎是哭着射出来。

“溢出了这么多哦……”完事后龙骑从诗人体内撤出，指腹在被玩肿的穴口微微一按，两人的体液便流个没完没了，在身下晕开一大片水渍。诗人被他恶劣的双关语弄得满脸通红，开始后悔是自己先挑衅了他。

结束之后两人真真正正坦诚相对了，局促的情绪又回到了诗人心头，他不知道自己在害怕什么又在期待什么，明明多失望多羞耻的事情都经历过了，他还是无法好好处理有关这个人的一切。好像有个死结把他和龙骑绑在一块，解不开也逃不掉，像是战斗中永不缺席的巨龙视线，可是战斗以外的时间里那个人真的有专注地注视过自己吗，还是说又是他一厢情愿的错觉。

他太害怕多年前的那一幕重演，那个人会再次以决绝的姿态从他的生活里消失不见。非走不可的理由？各种各样的可能性都在心里推演过了，或许真的是自己年少炽烈的爱慕掩饰得太过拙劣所以吓跑了对方？那为什么还要回来，回到他触手可及的地方——为什么要对他那么温柔？

最亲密的事情做过不止一次，被抱住被那双灰蓝色的眼睛凝视还是会脸红心跳，而且靠得这么近根本无暇思考了。这么多年他就像是神经脆弱的避光生物，憧憬着温煦日光却只能畏惧地躲进大地深处，可是离开了残留在土壤里的温度又无法生存。他的目光他的呼吸他的一举一动……龙骑的存在就是太阳本身，被日光照耀到温暖到他快要盲目了，于是本能地想要转身跑开，这次却被稳稳地捉住了。

“我要带你去个地方。”龙骑在他头顶柔软的发旋上落下一吻，又轻轻拍了拍他的发烫的脸颊。“太累的话就先睡吧，我抱你去。”

——

诗人做了个不长不短的梦，梦里自己是被龙抓走的蹩脚冒险者，被带上高空藏进雪原深处的巢穴，龙向他张开大口时他以为自己要被吃掉了，可龙只是……亲了亲他？

于是他从糊里糊涂的梦里醒来，发现亲他的不是巨龙而是英俊的龙骑士，到底哪一边才是梦啊？诗人眨着困惑的绿眼睛看看龙骑又看看四周，眼下自己的确身处雪原上的洞穴，悄无声息之地，二人的身影被火光印在森严的冰壁上，让人感到自身的存在渺小而寂寥。长得和他发小一模一样的龙骑士把他紧搂在怀里，无风无雪的晚上并不是很冷，可龙骑还是用围巾和毛毯把他裹了一圈又一圈。

诗人终于清醒，刚想开口就发现自己嗓子哑了，想到不久前自己还在这个人的身下哭着喘着叫着“龙骑哥哥”，又羞又恼地在心里骂自己自作自受。龙骑似乎早就猜到了，于是用食指封住了那枚欲言又止的唇。

“你一定很奇怪我为什么会带你来这里吧，空荡荡冷清清的。因为这里对我来说是特别的地方。

“刚来伊修加德的时候我一个朋友也没有。身体还没适应北方的严寒天气，训练进度落下大家好久。我睡得很少，一方面是想快点赶上大部队，另一方面……我害怕一睡着你就会出现在我的梦里。

长长的睫毛颤了颤，诗人紧抿着唇别过脑袋，像是在逃避他的触碰和注视。

“不是那个意思，”龙骑见状苦笑，“我是怕自己会意志不坚定想回到森都回到你身边。”

“为什么不呢？你到底为什么……”诗人的声音闷闷的，他无意识地用毛毯把自己裹得很紧，借此掩饰身体的颤抖。没有说完整的后半句、他的言下之意、质询与诉求，龙骑忽然间全听懂了。过去几个月里他日日夜夜反反复复思考无果的命题，终于有了答案，他震惊地意识到自己从一开始就错了，他不是提问者，他是被质问人。

为什么要逃啊？

几个月前他回到森都，一番软磨硬泡才说服白魔同意他加入诗人的固定队。可再次见到他时诗人却是一副怯生生的样子，像是随时想要逃开。分别的几年里诗人也变了很多，学会奏乐歌唱成为了吟游诗人，更加大方更加耀眼了。他曾在新街偷偷看诗人弹琴，他那么漂亮声音那么好听，好多人都在看他。这可不行，这是他喜欢了很多年的人，虽然现在处处躲着他，可他不能允许别人把他抢走。原本是想慢慢拉近距离至少回到小时候的亲近关系然后再向他表白心迹，结果因为自己太过心急搞砸一切。

可是再往前呢，诗人一直是那个拿着木弓一心一意跟在自己身后的人，陪他度过夏日般悠长躁动的少年时光的人，可以毫不犹豫为他献出生命的人。他一直都在那里啊。

“那天你为我挡了一剑，流了好多血，一定很痛吧？明明擅自接下任务的是我，到头来差点把命丢了的却是你……”龙骑把手伸向诗人胸口，心跳得好快，然后往下移一点，覆住那处伤口所在的位置。“白魔至今都没有完全原谅我。一开始她甚至不让我去看你，我在门外听着你痛苦的声音，心想要是受伤的是我该多好……”

诗人抬手去摸龙骑形状好看的眉骨，想要抚平因为沉湎于悲伤往事而紧蹙的眉峰。“不要说这种话……”

“后来白魔气消了一点才让我去病房见你，大多数时间你都在睡觉，我对你说的话你肯定没有听见吧，”龙骑捉住他的手指放在唇边细细地吻，温柔得几乎虔诚，“不过没关系，想听的话以后我有的是时间再说给你听。”

“那时我意识到自己是无法保护好你的，我必须要变强才能站在你身边，所以我才去了伊修加德加入龙骑士团。

“这次，我绝不会再逃走了。”

诗人感觉自己变的轻飘飘的，像是漂浮在半空的灵体，以第三人称视角见证而不是经历了整个故事。最俗套的爱情故事。故事里的主角在惴惴不安中书写着各自的章节，认定终章将是虚妄的遗憾的句点，却又在字里行间早已处处为对方留下注脚与伏笔。所幸最后，再迟钝的主角也迎来了他们的happy ending。所以，这个人是我的了吗？这次是诗人主动靠过去把自己塞进对方的怀里，让熟悉的气息与温度把自己包围，能正大光明的抱住这个人，竟然也不是特别惊讶，更多的是安心的满足感和归属感，还有一点窃喜的骄傲，幸亏喜欢了他这么多年。

“对了，我说过这里对我有特殊意义，有样东西想给你看。”龙骑干脆把怀里基本处于断线状态的恋人直接抱起来再走向山洞外，这时诗人才反应过来，慌乱又笨拙地像只小树袋熊般去搂对方的脖子。

“那是什么……”

眼前是诗人从未见过的景象，青绿色的光带飘浮于北境深邃的夜空之上，仿佛是缀满星辰与月光的织锦。如此缥缈空灵的颜色，是仅仅献给天空的夜曲，仅仅献给这片夜空与夜空下所有彼此深爱的人。

“是极光。”龙骑看着诗人眺望夜空的样子出神，绿色的瞳眸里落满绿色的极光，无论哪样在他眼中都是人间极景。

“有一次我负责这一片的巡逻时因为太累了就躲在这个洞穴痛痛快快睡了一觉，醒来时已经是晚上了，然后我就看见了极光——

“那时我的第一反应竟然是要是你在就太好了，好想让你也看看。从那以后我就真真正正明白了我对你的感情……和对任何人都不一样。”

龙骑深吸了一口气，终于说出了那句在心里藏了好多年的幼稚情话：

“我喜欢你，你愿意和我一起看极光吗？”

Fin


End file.
